can love be enough?
by XSHINNYX
Summary: Jace is invited to a rich shadowhunters daughter's birthday so she can find a husband. Jace finds her on her own and they agree to pretend to be in love to get the freedom they both want. Will they both end up falling in love or will the Morgenstern's family secrets make them drift apart?
1. Chapter 1

Its 1864 in idris and clary is turning 18 and has to choose a boy she is interested in to marry but she doesn't want this or does she once she meets a golden boy who draws her in and want the same thing… freedom.

Cpov

It was Friday night and it was my18th birthday and that meant it was basically a ball with lots of 18 year old boys from our idris that I would dance with and see which one I wanted to marry and have kids with basically and that was not the plans I wanted to follow. I want to go out and adventure into the world and go to different places and travel the world. Not be tired down to a possessive husband who want one thing only and to use me as a play toy. I get ready to go to idris hall for my 'birthday' party and I wear a red velvet dress that has gold trim at the bottom of it and has low sleeves that show my shoulders and it fitted to my waist then flows out to the floor it was hard to breathe in it because of the corset I had on underneath. I had black heels on that were 5 inches and sparkly. I had a small gold necklace with angel wings on that my mother had passed down to me that is a Fairchild air loom. My mother is Jocelyn Morgenstern and my farther is Valentine Morgenstern and my brother is Johnathan Morgenstern and I'm Clarissa and I hate my name so people call me Clary. My family is very rich and my dad is a proud person whose pride is as big the planet. Me and John don't really like to follow all the typical traditions of shadowhunter but we do it anyway to please are parents because they love us and give us everything but they don't understand why we don't like what we have to do. The reason I don't want to go to my party is because the clave will give me three week to fall in love with someone I meet at the party and get engaged and then I will be tested to see if I can have kids and made to have at least two kid so that that use shadowhunter to die out. I huff and look in the mirror at my make up my best friend Izzy did. I had a white porcelain face with a tint of pink on my cheeks that looked like a pre blush. I also had liquid eyeliner wings and blood red lips to make my curly fire red hair and red dress. My emerald green eyes popped and looked incredibly green. I made my way down the stairs of our house well it was like a stately home but bigger. Izzy was waiting at the end of the steps in purple dress with a sweetheart neck that was fitted to her waist and ruffled out with diamond around her waist. 'Clary you look beautiful' she exclaimed. I smiled at her and blushed. 'Clary you love divined'. My mother cooed. 'Yes Clarrisa you look wonderful' I glared at my dad and he chuckled and said 'Sorry Clary' I smiled and hugged him. I am a big Daddy's girl. John came down the stairs in a black tux and black tie and looked smart. 'Wow John dare I say you look smart' I smiled and he ruffled my hair and hugged me. 'Clary you look to old where my little sister who used to bug me for cookies out the draw she couldn't reach, you look like a grown up women' he smiled and looked sad. I hugged him and could feel the sting of tears that wanted to escape. 'I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me' I hiccupped. 'Clare- bear I didn't mean make you cry' I shook my head and hugged him again and lent up and whispered 'I love you John you're the best brother ever but get your act together and ask Izzy out tonight' I winked at him and he blushed and I turned to Izzy and winked and she blushed and my dad laughed and knew what was going on. 'Come on now we gonna be late for your birthday'. I laughed 'It's not a birthday it's the claves trick to get me knocked up and protect the race' I said bluntly. John and Izzy burst out laughing and my mum was spluttering out words and my dad gave a hearty laugh. 'Always so blunt but yes I know you don't like it and if I could do anything I would but I'm sorry' he looked sad and I went and hugged him. 'Its ok daddy it's not your fault or mums or anyone's but I got my older protective prother with me so let any boy come near me they get his rath'. I smiled at John. 'Hell yes not one will be defiling my baby sister' I smirked and blew him a kiss and took a deep breath and went out of the house and to the hall.

Jpov

I was sorting my bow tie out and was not pleased. The clave has invited all the 18 year old boys who could have kids to the birthday of Valentine Morgenstern's daughter's birthday. I didn't even now he had one but Izzy is her best friend. Izzy, Alec and Max are my adopted brothers and sister and Robert and Mayrse are my Adopted mum and dad after my mum died giving birth and my dad got killed by a demon. I did not want to go to this party because it was a shamed to get someone to marry this girl and have kids with her and yours truly has to go. I bet she's not even that great or worse ugly I mean I wouldn't mind messing around with her but that's it I'm a player I kiss girls then I drop them. I haven't slept with a girl but that's because I respect myself not to waste it on the wrong person. I get into the carriage and head to the ball. Crap I'm late but I don't care hopefully she will have found her prince by now. I make my up the steps to see a BEAUTIFUL girl sitting on her own with long curly red hair that looks like fire and shocking green eyes and she was small I could tell from here but her chest was big and she has pale skin she was breath taking.

Cpov

I had enough of creepy, prevented boys and men talking to me asking me to dance and trying to kiss me so I went outside for air. I sit on the steps and feel someone watching me and look up to see a golden angel. Raziel would be Jealous of him he had golden curls and golden eyes and he was muscular and tall he was perfection until he opened his mouth but that added to the appeal. 'Hey Red you ok?' 'I'm fine goldilocks never better' I snapped and he laughed. 'So its true red has bad tempers' I glared at him and he sat next to me. 'So its true blondes are thick' I spat. He started laughing and couldn't stop. I was so confused why an insult would be laughing and his face was going purple and he was breathing hard. 'Goldy it wasn't that funny and I for one don't want to be blamed for your death'. He got up from lying on his back and looked at me 'You know red I've never met a girl with such attitude before its hot' he smirked and I blushed a little. 'I will take that as a complement Blondie' I said and he smiled. 'So what are you doing out here?' he asked. 'Escaping it's to full and crowed in there and too many perverse and old men flirting' I huffed. I had really had enough of them all. 'Yh I feel sorry for that Clarrisa all this just for her to get married' he said genially. He didn't know it was me 'Do you know her?' he asked me and I let a laugh. 'You could say that we are very close' I smirked and he looked confused. 'What is she your girlfriend?' I let out a giggle. 'If she was I think that would be illegal' he looked even more confused and my smiled dropped from my face I was going have to tell him. 'I'm pretty sure you cannot go out with yourself' I gave a sad smiled and he looked shocked. 'You're Clarrisa Morgenstern?' I nodded. 'And what you said before it sucks that I can't even have a proper birthday because I'm getting pushed to marry someone I don't even know' a single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt a hand lift my cheek up and Jace wiped my cheek. 'How about this I was one of the chosen people to talk to you. We can pretend to be helplessly in love and then we can say we want to see the world together and travel'. He smiled and more tears escaped my eyes. 'You would do that for me?' I was so shocked a strangers who was a god and would do that for me who was nothing. He smiled and said 'Well I can't lie and say I wasn't attracted to you either' he smirked


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey x ok this is chapter two of is love enough and I'm super excited that someone people actually like my story so I thought I would upload chapter two to see if the story is still ok. Here is chapter two hope you all enjoy **** x**

Chapter two –

CPOV-

Me and Jace spent the whole night together learning things about each other such as he loves mangoes and hates ducks. He is one of the best shadowhunters but would run a thousand miles away from an army of ducks. When he told me this I laughed so much I fell over and he landed on top of me. When he was pushed up against me it was like I could feel electric from his body going into mine and I liked it. He helped me up an I had to go to the bathroom to hide the blush from my face I can't help but feel this whole deal with Jace is going to either be amazing or crush me. I think about Jace and how nice he is why Izzy has ever told me about him being a jerk im not sure because he is sweet. I wash my hands an walk out not expecting to see what it's in front of me

Jpov-

Clary rushes of into the toilets in the hall and I realise I'm actually missing the red head. I can't miss her she's just another girl ordinary and completely a mystery. I have to back of a bit so she doesn't get the wrong idea and so I can get rid of this feeling. I see Kealie Fae one of my many flings. I walk up to her and smirk and she says 'hey handsome' I smirk and feel at her flirty smile that makes her look like she is grimacing. She leans over to whispers about meeting her outside and I kiss her on the cheek and turn around to find clary staring wide eyed and me and runs off. 'Sorry Kealie but I have something to sort out'. I run after Clary to find her but I bump into someone and look up to find the one and only Valentine Morgenstern ' So sorry Mr Morgenstern I wasn't watching where I was going' he smiled and said 'No problem son , may I ask what your name is and are you here for my Clays birthday?' I nod and say 'Yeah I'm Jace Lightwood sir' he nodded and says 'You look a lot like you father see you later' I couldn't help but feel angry about what her said. I shake it off and go to find Clary.

CPOV-

I run to find Izzy and find her With Max her little brother and she turns to look at me and see's im upset and runs towards me. 'Clary what happened' I couldn't speak and that's when I heard everyone stop talking and a big cake with my name on it. I really hate this birthday. I wipe away the tears and walk towards my family with a fake smile on my face as everyone sings happy birthday to me. I see Jace across the hall looking at me I turn to my mum and tell her im not feeling well. 'Why Clary whats the matter' I hug her and say 'I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed and faint' she nods understand and says 'Ok we will call the party short. I nod and head to the carriage to go home

It had been three days since the hall and I hadn't seen Jace he was more than likely with that tart. Why I'm so angry I don't know im mean he is really cocky and a big pain but a handsome cocky pain that had a nice smile and WAIT what stop thinking like this Clary. God I don't know what to do. I got my phone and called my best friend who lived in the London institute Simon. 'Hello?' I smiled thinking of my nerdy best friend 'Hey Sim its Clary in case you forgot you best friend' I jibbed. I heard him laugh 'Hey Candy cane what's up?' I already felt better talking to Simon I still don't understand why he moved we lived next door to each other and have been best friends since he stopped Aline chucking water on my saying my hair was fire and not natural. 'I'm just missing my best friend' he chuckled and said 'really well I can't blame you your best friend is pretty awesome' I rolled my eyes and said 'Yeah Izzy is great' I heard him suck in a breathe and say 'Wow Candy cane you cut me deep' there was a knock at the door and no one was in so I said 'Simmy im going have to go someone is at the door love you BFF' I could hear his smile 'Love you to candy cane'.

I went to the door and to my surprise it was Kealie Fae I smiled and she pushed past me and looked around the front hall. 'So Clarrisa can you guess why im hear?' Because you're going to rub in yours an Jace flings in my face stupid imbecile. 'No Kealie I don't but it's a nice surprise' I said with fake happiness. 'Because you're a stupid red headed tamp that can't keep her hands of my boyfriend 'she spat. My heat fell to my stomach Jace was Kealie's boyfriend and he was going to pretend to be engaged to me. 'Jace told me to come over to make sure you don't get the wrong idea, he said he doesn't want a ginger little girl with no beauty and let's face it you have nothing to impress him with 32A bra by the looks of things not curves and 5''3 your nothing so leave him alone he doesn't want you' and she stormed out of the house. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. What she said hit to close to home im not perfect and never would be and even Jace knew.

JonathanPOV-

I just got home for a clave meeting to find the house quiet. No clary playing the Piano or violin or reading in the living room. I was officially confused. I walk up the stairs to find Clary wrapped up in her bed asleep. I walk over to her to see her make up stained face she had been crying from the looks of it and this made me angry. 'Candy cane wake up' I shake her and she stirs and then opened her green and looks at me with a heart shattering expression. 'Candy cane whats the matter?' she starts to cry and whispers 'I'm not perfect enough for him' and sobs on my shoulder. 'Who?' I say as calm as I can 'Jace' rages is all I can see and I rock Clary like I did when she was little and tuck her in bed. Today Jace Wayland is going to die for this!

**I hope chapter two was ok. Please review it so I now if im going right or not and if the story needs anything please tell me im open to ideas love ya **** xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating yesterday I had college work to do and fell asleep writting chapter 3 but any way here is chapter 3 **** enjoy xxx (Cassandra Clare owns not me mortal instruments not me ).**

Chapter 2-

JPOV-

Trying to get in touch with Clary has been a pain. She won't let me see her and she won't reply to my letters. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone banged on the front door. 'Ok ok I'm coming don't break the bloody door' when I opened the door I was tackled onto the door and the stranger landed on top of me. Going to say what the hell but I felt the pain in my cheek where the person had punched me in the face. 'What the hell!' I shouted when I looked up to see Jonathan Morgenstern with his hands around my throat. He was angry. Really raging and I was confused. Trying to croak my words out I said 'what in the angels name are you doing?' he looked murderous. 'For what you don't I should kill you, bloody kill you but that would be top kind your ass. How could you do it she's only fragile she didn't need you to knock her down. And you call yourself a man getting your girlfriend to fight your battles. I'm going to bloody castrate you little' while he was ranting I managed to push him of me.

I pinned him to the floor stronger than him and looked him in the eye and said 'I will admit I'm most of them things but I'm confused on the girlfriend bit I'm single mate I haven't got one and I haven't sent anyone anywhere what the hell are you on about' confusion washed over his face and he went white obviously not happy he just attacked someone without a reason. 'But what about kealie?' in chuckled and said 'Yeah we have had our flings but nothing that's not PG 13 mate I haven't seen her in about 3 years why?' the rage was back on his face but not as angry as he was. 'That little tart came around giving clary a warning to stay away from you'. I was shocked why would kealie do that? Maybe that's why clay has spoken to me. By the angel she thinks I'm going out with kealie. 'By the angel that's messed up I don't like Kealie I like Clary and kealie must be jealous I need to go explain to Clary..' Jonathan cut me off with a worried look and he must have seen my confusion. 'Look Jace I wouldn't go to her I'm not going to lie the way Left her I would have murdered you'. I knew I had to ask but I don't think I could take it know my Clary was hurt 'what do you mean?' he looked at me with pity ' she doesn't self-confidence and kealie crushed what she had, I had to rock her to sleep while she sobbed on my should Jace kealie might as well have broken her' I couldn't take it I ran out of the door and went straight to Clary and John was behind me I had to sort things out and swallow my pride and tell her how I feel.

CPOV-

I woke up feeling like my soul had been detached from my body. I was like a mundane teenager having a bad break up. Then it hit me. I may not be pretty far from it but I'm a Morgenstern and I won't go down without a fight I have Lucifer's fire. I got dressed in a long sapphire blue satin dress that had short sleeves and beaded corset and then the skirt puffed out and went to the floor. I washed my face and teeth added a black line above my eye and brushed my red curls and left then down. I wrote a quick not saying to john were I would be if her needed me. I got a horse from the stables a black mare named Ella and we galloped towards the Fae house. Once I get there I tie Ella on the pole near the front gates. I walk up to the front door and knocked on the door. A middle age women with long straight blonde hair and ice blue eyes open the door. Kealie's mum by the looks of it. 'Hello miss Morgenstern how can I help you?' 'Good afternoon Mrs Fae I was hoping to see kealie we need to talk' she nodded and walked back inside and kealie appeared shocked. 'Hello kealie I was hoping we could go on a walk I was hoping to catch up with you we didn't get a chance to speak properly yesterday' I smiled and Mrs Fae looked pleased more than likely the thought of her daughter mixing with well-respected families.

We walked towards the bordered of the Tar pits which was where a lot of demons hide but cannot cross the borders due to the runes keeping them out, 'So what is it you want Clarrisa?' she smiles innocently. I smiled back and said 'I wanted to know why you were such a dumb blonde yesterday threating me to keep away from Jace and insulting me don't you know who my dad is ? One click of my fingers and you family would be workings as farmers in a mundane town' I chuckled why I was intimated but her I don't know. She was fuming I can tell.

JonathanPOV-

Me and Jace rushed home and I unlocked the door to find the house empty. I ran to clays room and found a note

_Dear John,_

_I have gone to the Fae house to speak to Kealie after all_

_I am a Morgenstern I won't be pushed around that easy_

_Love Clary x_

'She's gone to Kealie, I Said and give Jace the note. We rushed to the stables and got some horse and rushed to the Fae house. We arrive and saw the Faes leaving the house. 'Mrs Fae have you seen my sister?' she nodded 'Yes her and Kealie went for a stroll towards the borders' I nodded getting a bad feeling and me and Jace rushed to the girls.

CPOV-

I know I shouldn't but I kept pushing my luck with kealie and she was turning red. Shut up Clarissa you nothing worthless without mummy and daddy' she smiled happy with herself. 'Yeah may be but at least I'm not going around threating people because you to desperate to get people's attention when nobody is paying attention to you you're the worthless one unlike you Kealie I respect myself and am not a disappointment to my family' I did go too far and she pushed me and I tripped and fell over the borderline. Smoothing wiped me in the back I turned around to see a huge demon the size of two fully grown mean and a scorpion tail covered in blood. Shakily I touched a sensitive spot on my neck and pulled my hand back to see it covered in blood. Slowly I turned around to see kealie shouting and tow blurred shaped racing towards the border. Everything was going blurry the last thing I heard was my name being called and smelling sunshine then everything faded to black.

**TARDA ! chapter 3 I hope it was good I tried ending it on a cliff hanger to make things interesting please please please review my story to make things better what should happen next? Will clary survive? Will Jace confess his love? Will someone sort out kealie? xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated yet but here is chapter four. Also thank you for the reviews I have got so far they have been really nice and helpful. I also apologise if I have some mistakes and things don't make sense the reason I'm doing fanfiction is to express my creative side and to improve my English skills which really need to be imporve(Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instrument).**

Chapter 4-

JPOV-

It had been three days since Clary had been taken and me and John had been travelling all across the Tar pits to find her. I can't help but think about the way she looked when I last saw her holding her and watching her disappear.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Jace quick there she's there' making the horse go faster I saw kealie and Clary arguing by the looks of things and kealie pushed Clary over the border and I jumped of the horse and bolted over to Clary. A big demon crawled behind Clary. Me and John were shouting to her when the massive demon stung her in the neck. She turned around to look at us and I saw the hopeless look on her face and ran over to her. I fell to my knees and pulled her into my arm. 'Clary wake up please wake up I need you' I felt a single tear run down my face. John knelt next to me and stoked her face. I pulled out s stele but she started to glow and fade away and disappeared._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

John had put a tracking rune onto one of Clary's sketchbooks and we followed the trail to a big ebony castle in the middle of a black lake that looked like bubbling demon blood. 'So how do you think we get across?' I asked john. Ever since we have been traveling we have become good friends. 'Well I don't know but I think I see a boat over there' I looked to see a tiny little boat. We both tied the horses on a tree and go into the boat. We neared the castle and I knew we would find Clary I have to tell her at least one that I love her.

CPOV-

Nothing but darkness. That's all I could see it was like learning how to swim but sinking and looking around you from under the murky water and trying to figure out which way is up and which way is down. Sudden spots of light appeared and that's when I heard it. 'Clarissa' and a dark chuckle. 'Come on Clarissa I have waited years for this' I peeled my eyes open instantly regretting it from the burning. I looked around to find myself in a small room with bars on a small dirty window. My hands we chained to the wall above my head. I tired ti wiggle my fingers to get the blood moving but they were tingling from the blood loss.

Finally noticing the young man shocked me because the same emerald green eyes as my own stared at me. 'Well hello little Clarissa how are you this fine afternoon' he smirks. He smile reminded me of the fairy-tale little red riding hood with the wolf I could imagine that's how the wolf would smile. 'So are you going to smile at me all dad like a freak or are you going to tell me what the bloody hell I'm doing here?' the boy came closer and knelt down in front of me and caressed my cheek which made vile raise in throat. 'My, my lovely Clarissa how perfect you are in person' and he lent in and kissed me. Head butted him and he feel back. A single trail of blood tickling down from his nose and he smiled again. 'Why so feisty my little angel you will soon grow to love me'. This could get any better.

Jpov-

Finally getting across the thick black oozing lake we found a brown oak door near the docking point of the castle. Putting the necessary runes on, we made our way to the door unlocking it with an opening rune. Inside was a big maze of twisting corridors. John got a coin out of his pocket that he brought for luck 'Heads the east wing tails west' I nodded and before it landed on anything we heard a loud chuckle and we carefully made our way towards a corridor that had may cells in. looking into one of the cells was a boy about Mine and Johns age with Red curls and was about the same height as kissing a girl. The girl head butted him and I saw the sparkling green eyes of my girl. Clary. I stormed in and hit the boy on the back of the head with the end of my sword and he slumpt onto the floor.

CPOV-

Closing my eyes not wanting to see what he was going to do next I waited and felt something stoke my cheek and bit my tongue not wanting to scream and give the satisfaction. 'Come on Clary I know you don't want to waste time not looking at this handsome face' hope blossomed into my chest. No it couldn't be could it? Opening my eyes yet again to see a pair of familiar golden orbs in front of me. I was so happy but then remember what had happened between us and instantly felt worse. He must have seen the look in my eyes and went to get the chains of my hands. Once I was released John came and bear hugged me 'Oh by the angel Candy cane I'm so glad you're ok' I smiled and said 'Me to I missed you'. I looked over at Jace and he came and hugged me to. 'Listen Clary nothing that kealie told you was true I know I haven't known you that long but I'm madly truly and utterly in love with you the instant I saw you my light and I love you and even if I die know in any life I will love you' I gasped and he pulled me in and crushed his lips onto mine and it was electric. Every inch of my body on fire just from one kiss from this amazing person.

'Aww how romantic and sweet it's giving me tooth ache' I looked over to the boy on the floor and walked over to him and put my foot on his throat. 'Who are you and why am I here?' he chuckled and said 'My little Clarrisa have you not guesses by know? I'm truly hurt that our mother could forget her oldest child' he smirked and I was shocked 'What do you mean?' I croaked. 'My name is Xavier Greymark first child of Jocelyn and Luke nice to finally meet my baby sister'. Shocked and horror washed over me like acid this boy my brother had tried to shove his tongue down my throat. Backing up and vomiting in the corner of the room Jace came to my side. 'It can't be true' I said. 'Oh but it is sweet Clarissa' I spun around to see a tall man standing at the doorway of the cell and he spoke again 'Well hello children it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Lucian Greymark'

**So this is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed this. I'm thinking about either starting the story again or trying a different one because it seems like this story isn't as exciting as I though originally so I'm thinking about that so I need some reviews to help me decide xx**


End file.
